Lover's Escape
by TimeSlayerMiyu
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian live their love as demons but are getting judged for it. Maybe there's a way to live out their love and be free to do so. Possibly in another time? YAOI suggested. If you don't like yaoi referencing, do not read. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER; I just own this story.
1. Chapter 1-In the Morning

It's very early at the Phantomhive manor, and footsteps can be heard coming down the hallway, stopping at Ciel's door. Sebastian, the family butler, opened the door and rolled his tray into the room. Once he entered, he went over to the curtains and opened them promptly, letting in the morning light.

"Wake up, my lord. It's time to get ready." Sebastian said, Ciel waking up slowly to the bright light. Ciel then moved so he sat up at the end of the bed. "Today we have a Darjeeling tea from Piccadilly, paired with scones." He then poured the tea and gave it to Ciel. As Ciel drank his tea, Sebastian looked at Ciel very intently.

"What is on the schedule today?" Ciel asked.

"At 10, you have a meeting with Lau concerning the Funtom company in China, then at noon, Lady Elizabeth has decided to come and visit. Otherwise, your day is free." Sebastian replied.

"Are you sure you're not lying?" Ciel asked, looking into his eyes.

"No sir, you're day is free to do as you please," Sebastian said, gazing into Ciel's gleaming red eyes.

"Good." Ciel sighed. "It means we can attend to more pressing matters." Ciel then grabbed on Sebastian's tie and pulled him down to eye level. They gazed into each other's eyes and softly kissed each other.

"Why don't we explore the town today?" Sebastian said seductively, still being held down by his tie. "But first," releasing himself from his master's grasp on his tie, "Let's get you dressed and ready for the day."

"Fine," Ciel replied. "I wanted to pick up a new cane anyways." Sebastian started dressing him, taking his time when putting on his clothes to make sure he put it on perfectly and still get a glimpse of his master's face on occasion. While he was tying Ciel's bow, Ciel pulled on his tie again and stole another kiss, which Sebastian was happy to give away, since they were to be together for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2-On Route

Once Ciel was dressed, Sebastian went to go pull the carriage around when he felt a slight tug on one of coat tails. He then turned around to see his master holding on the other end.

"Please..." he said wearily, "please, don't leave yet." He then pulls Sebastian by his coat and kisses him. "Now you may leave."

"You've always been so persistent about getting what you want," Sebastian replied. "That's what I love about you, besides your, now immortal, soul."

Sebastian then releases his master's hand from his coat tail and goes to the back of the mansion to get the carriage. Once he arrived at the front door, Sebastian got off the top of the carriage and walked over to Ciel. "Your carriage awaits, my lord," Sebastian said to Ciel.

"You took so long to get the carriage, I was worried that you had left me for good," Ciel said to his butler. " You know how I feel when you try to leave, even though you can't". Ciel then proceeds to grab Sebastian's hand and kiss him. "You have now been forgiven."

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you deal out your punishments?" Sebastian replied. He then steals another from Ciel. He then takes his master's hand and leads him to the carriage. "Masters first," Sebastian said, helping Ciel into the carriage. Once Ciel was in the carriage, Sebastian shut the door to the carriage and hopped onto the top seat of the carriage. Sebastian then started the horses, headed for the town of London.


	3. Chapter 3-Demonic Jewelry

A few hours after leaving the manor, Sebastian and Ciel had arrived in town. Once Sebastian had stopped the carriage, he hopped off the top of the carriage and went to open the door of the carriage. He then took the hand of Ciel and helped out of the carriage, carrying him down bridal style down the steps.

"Put me down, Sebastian," Ciel said sternly. He looked around, then whispered, "You never know who may be watching us."

"I know, my lord," Sebastian replied. He put Ciel down then sent the carriage off on its way. "Where shall we start our explorations today?" Sebastian asked politely.

Ciel thought about it for a moment. "Why don't we start today over by the North end and make our way down," Ciel said.

"That sounds perfect," Sebastian replied. "Shall we also make sure to pick up your new cane today as well?" He asked.

"Might as well," Ciel said, sighing. "Let us get started then."

"Of course, my love," Sebastian replied, holding out his hand. Ciel took his hand and they started toward the Southern end of London.

Sadly, they couldn't enter most of the stores because they were demons, but there were a few they look in, including a certain jewelry near the West end. A place they knew too well.

"My lord," Sebastian said.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

"Would you like to look into this shop?" Sebastian asked, pointing in the direction of the shop.

"Is it safe?" Ciel asked quietly.

"I know it is safe." Sebastian replied "Trust me, my lord. I never would take you into a shop that I didn't know was safe, considering our situation."

"Alright, Sebastian," Ciel said. "I'm going to trust you, but if something happens to me, it's all on your ass."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Sebastian replied. They then started toward the jewelry shop with the large black sign out front, saying 'Jackson's Jewels: The best jewels of both worlds.', written in demon.

_**Thanks everyone who has read my story so far or is reading it for the first time. It makes me feel so amazed and wonderful that my writing has people liking it. I definitely will be continuing with this in the future. Please leave comments so that I can improve on my work as a writer. Thanks!**_

_**~TimeSlayerMizuki~**_


	4. Chapter 4-Jackson's

The duo entered the shop, hesitant about what they were to find inside. They were greeted by a woman in all black dress yelling at another person.

"If you're not going to respect our policies here serving all people. then I guess that you could tell your boss that I'll send in my rent payment next week because we're leaving." She yelled at the man in the suit. As the man left, she said something under her breath. "So much for actually thinking that this would be a good place to set up shop." Soon after seeing the outburst, the two heard a small voice.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." the person said. Sebastian turned around with Ciel. "Sorry about the yelling. Our manager has never been good as a tenant, being as she has special customers." the person continued. "Welcome to Jackson's Jewels:the best jewels of both worlds. Have you come here looking for something specific?"

Ciel was about to say something, but Sebastian abruptly interrupted him.

"Yes. I came to pick up an order I placed a while ago." Sebastian said.

"Alright, may I please see an order receipt?" the girl asked.

"Of course," Sebastian replied, grabbing the receipt from his pocket. He then handed it to the girl. She examined the paper.

"I know what this order is.".She said. "Please follow me." The woman had led the two to the back of the store, behind a curtain, where stood an antique door. She then used a special key to unlock the door. Once she put in the key, they could hear gears and cogs and different moving pieces that had once locked the door, moving to unlock it. Once the last piece had unlocked, the door had opened into a dark area.

"Where does this lead to?" Ciel asked.

"It's where we keep the special jewels for special customers." She replied. "Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Diana, but you can call me Red." "Now please, customers first and watch your step."

Very hesitant to even go in, Sebastian and Ciel went into the hidden room, followed by Diana, who closed the door behind the group. She then moved in front and started to walk down a large golden endless hallway. Ciel was still pretty hesitant about even entering the shop, let alone this new room, but he felt better with Sebastian at his side, holding his hand, showing him that he would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5-Special Customers

The room looked very gloomy and dark. Ciel squeezed on Sebastian's hand out of fear. Though he squeezed very hard, Sebastian was not phased. A few minutes of walking later, they had all reached what looked to be a set of navy-colored curtains.

"Why are we down here?" Ciel asked Diana.

"This is to make sure only those who ordered the special jewels are coming to get them and to prevent stealing of our valuables." she responded.

"Okay then." he said, lightening up on his grip of Sebastian's hand. Diana opened the curtains to reveal a large steel door. She approached the door and took out a small white keycard that she swiped by the sensor to the side of the door. After Diana swiped the card, the door started to slowly unlock and opened up to reveal another large store, similar to that of the main store. She then went up to the counter with a man standing behind it wearing a black shirt and a red vest and tie.

"Jonathan, can you find me this order?" Diana asked to the man behind the counter. She passed him the receipt.

"Sure." Jonathan replied, "Just give me a few minutes to pull it out. He then went into another area.

"While you wait, you can take a seat over in those chairs over there." Diana said, pointing to the large navy plush chairs across the room.

The two of them looked at each other. "Of course." Sebastian said. "Thank you for helping us." He then led Ciel over the large ruby red rug to the chairs. Then they both proceeded to take a seat.

_**Thanks so much for staying with it for 5 chapters. It will hopefully progress to the good parts soon in the next chapters. Make sure to keep leaving reviews, whether they be good or bad. This will help me create a better story to continue. Thanks again for the support. ^w^**_

_**~TimeSlayerMizuki~**_


	6. Chapter 6-Proposal

Once the two of them sat down, Ciel had spoken up.

"Why did we come here Sebastian?" he asked.

"I told you before," Sebastian replied, "I had come to pick something up."

"I know that, but what exactly are you picking up?" Ciel persisted, sounding annoyed.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied. "Here they come now," he said, gesturing his hand to Diana and Jonathan, who was now holding a small black box on a silver platter. Sebastian proceeded to help Ciel out of the chair, as they approached the two.

"We have retrieved your order," Diana said. "We hope that you are satisfied with your purchase."

"May I see my piece?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course," she replied, turning to Jonathan. "The piece please." He had then proceeded to open the black box to reveal a ring. The ring was beautiful: a silver band with 2 sapphire crystal hearts stacked diagonally to each other, followed by diamonds to the left on top and to the right on the bottom.

"This is perfect," Sebastian replied, turning to Ciel. He gently grabbed his left hand, putting the ring on his finger, "perfect for my young lord." Ciel was speechless, though he didn't show it.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning for this?" Ciel asked, slightly confused.

"This is to commemorate our new forever lives together, but as more as just Butler and master," Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, what are you getting at?" Ciel asked. Sebastian got down to a knee, meeting eye level with him.

"My lord, will you stay with me for the rest of eternity, as my love and master, even beyond this world?" Sebastian asked, holding up his master's hand. Ciel paused from shock. He didn't say a word for a few minutes.

"So my lord, what do you say to spending the rest of our eternal lives together?" Sebastian asked.

_**Hello again readers. It has been a long time since I have last updated this story. I hope this a good start to what is to come in the future. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and to those who follow this. It really means a lot to me. I hope to write more in the near future. Happy holidays!**_

_**~TimeSlayerMizuki~**_

_**Author**_


	7. Chapter 7-Torment

Ciel stood in front of him for a moment, then finally spoke up:

"No matter what I say, you will still be my Butler, correct?" He questioned.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian replied. "I shall always be your Butler, no matter what your may be."

"Then yes, I would love to stay with you, Sebastian," Ciel responded. "Now stand up. You're making yourself look bad." Sebastian then stood up, proceeding to put the ring on Ciel's left ring finger. Diana then escorted the couple out of the store.

"Thank you for coming in." She said, waving to them as they walked to the carriage.

The two walked out to the carriage until Ciel had stopped Sebastian in his tracks.

"What do you need my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"I want to keep walking around the town" Ciel replied. Sebastian looks at his master lovingly.

"Alright then," Sebastian replied. He then retrieved his master's cane from the carriage and presents it to Ciel. Ciel takes it from Sebastian and starts walking down the street, followed closely by his loyal butler and immortal partner Sebastian.

As they walk down the street, Ciel notices something that he never did from the people of the city. He pulls Sebastian to the side of the street.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Sebastian asks.

"Sebastian," Ciel asks "Do you notice anything different about the citizen's here?" Sebastian looks back to the street. To his surprise, he views many different things from the people: Mothers hiding their children's eyes from their view, couples nodding their heads in dismay and disappointment. Sebastian examines these unusual behaviors and thinks to himself.

"I do notice the differences, but for some reason, I cannot explain why these are happening." Sebastian replies. "These reactions seem to not be pleasing. I suggest we leave before something happens."

"Yes. We should Sebastian." Ciel agrees. "I guess we will need that carriage after all." Sebastian then goes to retrieve the carriage and brings it back to his master.

"After you my lord and love," Sebastian says, following with a bow as he opens the door. Ciel then enters the carriage as Sebastian follows behind. He then taps the roof of the carriage and the carriage goes on its way back to the manor.

_**Hello again my readers. Sorry it has been such a long time since I last published a chapter to this. It amazes me to see that this story is over a year old and has people still reading it. That makes me so happy to keep writing it. I want to say thank you to all of those who follow this story or follow me the author. I feel so happy when I get reviews and when people follow me to know that they want to see and read more of my work. That really pushes me to write more, despite a busy life. For those who have followed this story since the beginning, thank you for supporting this story for such a long time. It really means a lot to me personally as an author. Until I write again.**_

_**~TimeSlayerMiyuki~**_

_**Author**_


	8. Chapter 8-Options

Once they arrived back at the manor, the two were not greeted to the normal servants but that of an abandoned Phantomhive Manor never claimed due to the lack of an heir to the name. Sebastian was the first of the two to exit the carriage, followed by the assisted earl Ciel.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel said, taking the hand of his loyal servant as he walked out of the carriage. Sebastian then paid the carriage driver and sent him into the distance. He then followed his master into the manor and into his study.

"Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Bring me my tea," Ciel ordered. Sebastian accepted and left to fulfill his master's request. Ciel then is left there to think to himself about what had happened in the town today.

"Why did the people give us those weird looks?" He asked to himself. "It was almost if they were discriminating against us."

"They obviously were," said a mysterious voice. Ciel immediately jumps to his feet and pulls out his gun.

"Who's there?" He asked. "Show yourself."

The voice replied from behind him, "They do not approve of your relationship."

Ciel turned quickly again and pointed his gun. "What relationship?" Ciel questioned to the voice, still on edge. "My deceased parents stuck me with my fíance Elizabeth. Why is it bad now?"

"Not your proposed," the voice said from in the corner of the room, catching his attention. "Your pending."

"I do not have a relationship with my butler!" Ciel replied angered. "Now show yourself."

"Your ring says otherwise," said the voice. Ciel looked at his hand to see that, the ring that Sebastian had given him, was gone from his finger.

"What the-" Ciel said before seeing a black figure with a red cloak examining his ring. "There you are." He turns and points his gun at the figure.

The figure looks back at him. "Do you want to escape the torment?"

Ciel replied hastily. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to live freely with your love, in peace and without ridicule?" the voice said enticingly.

Ciel stopped and thought, but soon snapped back to reality. "I don't care. Why are you even here?"

The figure revealed a thin smile and threw a card to the earl. "If you want to live out a different and more free day, come to the address on the card. She'll be waiting."

Ciel catches the card and looks back to the figure. "Wait-" He was cut short by the figure leaping out of sight, only viewing a silver band on the figure. Ciel chases after the figure before losing it, feeling disappointed that he did not catch it. He then hears a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ciel says, still in shock from what had occurred. The door opens and reveals Sebastian with his silver tea cart filled with various treats and a teapot ready to brew his master's afternoon Earl Grey.

_**Hello again readers. I never expected to write another chapter the same day as the previous came out, but I guess things just happen that way. There will be a lot more to the initial plot to be added in the next chapters, as well as the introduction to a new character that I love. I hope that you will come back for the next chapters to see the new character. Until I write again, please leave me a review so I can keep the story going and to get feedback from the readers.**_

_**~TimeSlayerMiyuki~**_

_**Author**_


	9. Chapter 9-Consideration

"I've brought you your tea my lord," Sebastian said in a cool but presenting tone. He walks the cart over to Ciel, who was sitting at his study desk. Sebastian pours a cup of tea and hands it over to him.

Ciel takes a smell of the tea. "Earl Grey?" he questioned.

"Of course," Sebastian replied. "It's always been your tea of choice."

Ciel sips his tea, seeming not to enjoy it. After a couple of sips, he looks into the ornate teacup.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Sebastian asks, slightly worried for his master but hiding it. Ciel continues to stare into his tea.

"Sebastian?" Ciel says, still gazing at his light brown tea.

"Yes?" He responds. "What is your question?"

"Do you like it here?" Ciel asks, finally raising his gaze from his tea.

Sebastian tilts his head. "What do you mean?" he questioned, puzzled by his question.

Ciel stands from his seat and picks up the card. "I feel that we are not wanted here," Ciel says. "Like we are outcasts because of our relationship."

Sebastian goes over to his lord and gets close to him. "What is that?" he asks.

Ciel tries to hide the card but soon notices that Sebastian had taken it from him.

He reads the card. "The Time Keeper" Sebastian reads.

"A person in a red cloak had come," Ciel says, catching his attention.

"And they gave you this?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes." Ciel replies. "They said to see her and that she'll be waiting to give up freedom."

Sebastian looks at his master. "You were considering the offer, weren't you?" he question. Ciel nods. "When should we see her then?"

"Tonight," Ciel replied. "I want to see her tonight."

Sebastian gets on his knee. "Yes, my lord. We shall depart once you are ready."

"I'm ready to leave once we can get the carriage ready." Ciel replies.

"It shall be done." Sebastian replies and leaves to go to prepare the carriage.

_**Hello again readers. It has been a while since I have updated this story, but there will be more to come. It will get good. Also, be sure to check out my other Black Butler fanfiction. Thank you all for reading and supporting my story. Don't be afraid to leave a review for it helps me better my writing. Until next time.**_

_**~TimeSlayerMiyu~**_


	10. Chapter 10-Whitechapel

Soon after he had left to prepare the carriage, Sebastian returned to get his master and to bring him into the city.

"Ready to go my lord?" he asked.

"Yes," Ciel replies to him, taking his outstretched hand. He handed him the card he got from the figure. Sebastian then read the card.

"Whitechapel?" he says confused. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Ciel replies more harshly.

"Alright then," Sebastian said. He then led his master out to the carriage, opening the door and helping him in. Once Ciel had entered the carriage, Sebastian told the coachman where the address was and soon came back into the carriage to join his master in the carriage, sitting across from him as the carriage made its way to Whitechapel.

Ciel had a somewhat concerned look on his face. "What's wrong my love?" Sebastian asked him concerned.

"I'm worried about this." he replied.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, confused. "What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried about doing this. Meeting this mysterious woman." Ciel said.

Sebastian then took the hand of his master and looked at him directly. "I see that you're worried. I'm worried as well that she may be lying to us, but trust that I will do everything in my power to protect you from harm." Sebastian said.

Ciel smiled softly, which was unusual for him, as they reached the area of Whitechapel. Outside the carriage, the two could see many drunken people walking the streets and prostitutes showing off their bodies to the two from the sidewalks, forcing Sebastian to close the curtains on the carriage, soon reaching the address of the card.

Sebastian looks at his master. "Looks like we're here," he said, exiting the carriage to let out his master. He helps his master out of the carriage in front of a large black building with no markings or signs and with an odd set of buttons by the door.

"Ready to go in?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I am." Ciel replied, taking his butler and lover by the hand and going to the door.

**_Hello again everyone. It has been a while since I've updated this story, but I am getting very close to revealing who the mystery OC is going to be. Thank you all for supporting the story through ten chapters now. Not sure how long this story is going to be, but I never expected to reach ten chapters at all. Don't be afraid to leave a review for me. I do read the reviews and use them to help better my writing. Also, check out my other story _****_Lover's Hearts have no bounds._****_ I also have started to repost this story along with my other story on Deviantart for those who follow it there. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you all have a Happy Holidays!_**

**_~TimeSlayerMiyu_**


	11. Chapter 11-Unusual Places

The two approach the wooden door with caution, the building having a look of falling apart. When the reached the door, they didn't see a doorknob on the door at all.

"Sebastian, where is the doorknob?" Ciel asked, looking confused as he looked at the door more thoroughly. He then saw a set of buttons on the doorframe.

"What do those do?" Sebastian asked, pulling his master away from them to make sure they didn't go off. He then felt a furry thing brush up against his pant leg. Sebastian then looked down and soon left his master at the door… to play with a gray cat. He pressed against the cat's paws, revealing the cat's nails. Ciel sighed when he saw the sight.

After a few minutes, the cat escaped Sebastian's grasp and went over to the door. As it went toward the door, one of the buttons on the door started to glow. The cat then put its right paw on the lowermost button on the doorframe. The door then showed a golden light and the door appeared to open. Ciel and Sebastian were surprised by the sight and soon followed behind the gray cat into what appeared to be an elevator. As they entered, Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"What is this thing?" he asked, confused at the device.

"I truly do not know what it is," Sebastian replied. Once both of them had entered, the door shut and the cat's crystal on its collar started to glow, activating the machine. Ciel clung to Sebastian as they went down, both wondering what they were truly getting into. They rode in it for almost a full minute, which felt like an hour. Once they stopped, Ciel released himself from Sebastian and the door opened to a magnificent but slightly frightening sight. They exited the device to find themselves in a room with many different types of people, all waiting in red velvet chairs. The two then found themselves a pair of velvet chairs and watched as the gray cat walked down the hallway out of sight.

Sebastian glanced at his fiance. "Are you alright?" He asked him.

Ciel looked back and turned to Sebastian. "Yes," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You just look nervous. That's all." Sebastian said, holding Ciel's hand in an effort to comfort them. As they sat there, Sebastian noticed that no one in the room had ridiculed them. They looked as though they didn't even notice them. A few minutes later, a woman in a silver, floor-length, silk dress entered the room with a man in a suit in tow, exchanging with him a large book for a medium-sized pouch, assumed to be a form of currency, but sounding to be different than that of what he recognized. The two then exchanged goodbyes by way of curtsy and bow as she led him out. The woman then returned to the chairs and stood in front of the group. Sebastian examined her, soon realizing the similarities between her and the cat he was playing with: silver dress to silver fur, the crystal on her necklace matching the crystal on the collar, the same emerald green eyes. He knew that she was that cat, but turned human somehow in which he could not understand. The group stood, with the two following soon after.

"Is there a Francine here?" she asked, her smooth voice tempting the group to wish they were her.

A woman in what seemed to be a French royal guard uniform stood. "That would be me," she replied, her voice soft, so quiet it could barely be heard by the group. The woman then walked over to the lady in the silver dress as she was led beyond the wall to the hallway in which Ciel and Sebastian could not see.

Once they were gone, Sebastian turned to Ciel. "I recognized that woman," he said persistently, trying to get his master's attention.

"What do you mean?" Ciel replied, confused. "Where did you recognize her from?"

"She was the cat that led us here," Sebastian replied. "She has very similar features to the cat."

"How is that possible?" Ciel asked, now more confused and slightly thinking his butler was losing it.

"I don't know," Sebastian replied. "I do know that she is the same as the cat, or she is the cat itself." Ciel looked at his butler closely. He saw from the expression on his face and the tone of his voice, he firmly believed it.

"Looks like we found the right place after all," Ciel said. Soon after, the woman returned with a man in his overcoat and led him to the door. The group stood up once more as she returned.

"Is Mr. Phantomhive here?" the woman asked.

Ciel and Sebastian stepped forward, not showing their fear of what was to come. "That would be me," Ciel replied to the woman.

"Please come with me," the woman said. "She is ready to see you now."

Ciel and Sebastian follow her out of the room and down the hall to meet the mysterious woman that will bring them their freedom.


End file.
